Hansel and Gretel in the Golden Axe - Once Upon a Time JellalLeo
by JellalLeo
Summary: The typical story of Hansel and Gretel has never before written in such a way. The candy house and witches, plus something more exciting.


Hansel and Gretel in the Golden Axe

Along the road there was only one being in black, walked towards the shady shack where three innocent beings left alone for so many peaceful years. Three polite knock on the door with a familiar voice, shook the people living in that shack.

"Darren, my dear", smirked the Evil Queen while swinging her magical hands in front of that old carpenter's face.

"What do you want?" replied Darren Adwith, the woodcutter with rage in his tone. Looking at his children, the queen took a step forward and said something peculiar, "Axe".

Darren quickly told his children, Hansel and Gretel Adwith, to find more firewood for sale. Two of them took a walk towards the forest with a rope. After the small helpers were out, Darren looked away from the door where they left and turned red as he said his disagreement towards the queen.

She laughed and told the carpenter with a rather pleasing tone. "I want the axe, the golden axe".

The golden axe from the fairy of the Lake Mariel, has the ability to chop trees and magical trees, which really was the queen's interest. The magical tree of protection is situated in the Witch's lair in the Eternal Forest, where the blind witch lives.

The old carpenter's face changed in the state of shock. Angrily saying "NO", once more left the shack drifted away with rage. He knew that that forest of whatever, would bring harm to his children as everything there is anti-adult. Curse of the blind witch, toxic of the stale air and magic! , kills adults.

Darren ran to the fire place which was behind him and took his rusty old axe and aimed his pressure onto the queen's head. Sadistically, with a swirl, the queen took Darren's right to breath. Suffocating under the spell, Darren did not give up.

"Daddy!" two young voices screamed right before the queen's eyes. Their hands were heavily holding firewood enough for two cold nights, were left outside the door and the brave Gretel took the shiny axe from the pile of weed at the side of the window. The sun was trying to penetrate through the window and made the axe shine in reflection of the light.

Undoing her spell towards Darren, two of the child was now her centre of attraction. Darren exclaimed while Regina, the queen took him captivated within her cell. "Teleportation works every time".

Those children were told to follow her, puzzled looks on their faces as they are going for a long "walk" into the woods. Both of them knew the situation and every deal comes with a price. Here, they want their lonely and worried father back while Regina wants them to get the tree of protection down to break the curse of the blind witch, whom she calls, the sticky witch.

After a while, reaching closer towards the house, house of Candy, the queen stopped and left them alone a few steps away from the barrier and told them to walk ahead with the golden axe. Gretel walked ahead while Hansel followed behind.

Upon arriving to the front gate, temptation arises. Sweet scent of muffins, creamy pies with cherries on top and biscuits enough for the rest of their lives were seen. Hansel ran towards the gates and had gone into a shocking presence with the growling of the Gingerbread man. "Guards!" shouted Gretel who was far behind, trying to lift the heavy axe which felt like carrying a stone, ran towards her brother until a gingerbread man appeared in front of her. Standing taller than the house itself, she tries to swing the axe to save her life. Lucky for her, the Golden Axe turned into a giant axe which was surprisingly lighter than before.

Without much thinking, the gingerbread man with the bow tie biscuit got his body chopped off with Gretel's brutal force with the axe's help. The giant's body fell separately inline but detached from each other and felt onto the ground with a loud thud. The growl made by the dying gingerbread man was louder than the thunderstorm as he fell and broken into pieces.

Gretel who was quite exhausted with all of the action, she stood there as she saw the giant disappeared into the air. At the same time, she remembered her brother who was also chased by another gingerbread guard. She turned and saw the gingerbread with a tie around his neck.

Hansel was petrified and sat down on the moist grasses as one of these giants walked slowly towards him. Worried about Hansel, she ran over to him after picking up the axe and protected him. As the hands of the gingerbread came towards Gretel, she screams for the golden axe's help. "Please, protect us!"

In a blink of an eye, the gingerbread's hand was on the ground. On her second blow, she ran towards the gingerbread and sliced it like she was cutting a birthday cake, across his waist upwards.

After making sure that this guard was also down and gone, Hansel and Gretel went into the house soaked in sweat and coated with a very sweet scent of cinnamon.

Hansel who was terrified, sobbed, echoed into the whole empty sweet house. Gretel who was making sure that the gate was sealed tight with the heavy log, did not pay any attention towards her brother.

Holding her brother's hand, both of them crept through the house innocently while taking extra caution. Hansel who was grumbling about his croaking ogre like stomach, made a fuss on wanting to eat the candy he saw on the wall. Gretel, who was trying to keep their voices down, followed her brother towards the wall and pulled out a candy.

By that time, Gretel realises that they have been watched, probably since they have fought with the gingerbread guards.

A sudden, continuous laughter was heard, filling the air with mystery and negative aura. Before they know it, the children were locked in a cage which flew out of nowhere. Poof! They were in the kitchen.

There she was the blind sticky witch, in her black drapes and unorganized hair with long fingernails and of course, blind. Everything you can ever imagine of a witch was within her. With a fake smile, the Witch approached the kitchen.

Both of them kept silent as they were kept in the cage. "Look, the tree!" whispered Gretel. As Gretel was trying to break the magical cage with the axe, her actions was impeded by the witch as their view was blocked.

Penetrating through the magical glass cage, her hand held Hansel's right arm. As she was happy with "quality of the meat", she decided to prepare the oven as she walks over limping a little.

Gretel turned over her attention towards the axe which magically turned into a key. Gretel placed her finger on her lips and asked her brother to quietly follow her. The glass cage was open while the Witch was still busy cremating the woods.

The Witch turned around towards the cage and asked "Gravy or Roast?". Hansel and Gretel was alerted by her movement and ran towards the tree. Panic arouse, and the children lift up the heavy axe together, hoping for a magical moment where the axe would turn lighter and stronger. But it didnt.

The Witch, from the kitchen shouted at them angrily when she realised that they are gone. She flew to the tree and stopped in front of them, taking their axe away. The children was each flung to separate sides. Hansel was on the right near to the axe, while Gretel was at the opposite side. Heavy breaths were in the atmosphere. The absence of silence killed the mood around the tree as the Witch continued to laugh wickedly. Out of nowhere Gretel threw a packet of flour towards the Witch causing the surroundings to be filled with flour. Gretel shouted to Hansel, ordering him to chop the tree.

Hansel stood up in panic as he could not see anything while Gretel was busy throwing things at the Witch. Hansel ran towards the kitchen, ignoring Gretel's request.

He heard a scream made by his sister. It was not like his sister's scream but he knew it was Gretel's. As he was scared, he hid himself just opposite of the oven , covering himself with a blanket. The Witch walked into the kitchen, "Boy, where are you? Keeping me hungry is never a good thing". As she walked in front of the oven, Hansel stood at the back of her and swiftly swing the axe to kill her.

The Witch, however, fell into the furnace, as Hansel's axe turned into a giant hammer. She fell unconscious and Hansel locked the oven's door.

He went back to the tree to find his sister who was luckily unharmed. She was trapped under a pile of sugar and some wheat which made her unconscious Gretel regained conscious as Hansel approached to her.

Both of them picked up the Golden axe and forcefully gathering their strength to chop the tree of protection. The tree bark bleeds in dark blue as they took of their axe from the tree. The leaves started to wilt, falling down one by one creating a small peaceful ending.

A force of magical liberation was felt by the children as they were looking at each other while holding their hands. The axe started to melt from Gretel's hand. Before then, both of them started to feel odd as their body felt warm and tired. As they fell to the ground, they became weaker and weaker, and fell asleep.

On the other side, the queen who was observing them from her magical mirror, laughed and smiled. "Gravy, you will both be".

Darren who was captured fell into deep sorrow as he saw his children dying right in front of his eyes. The tree of protection must never be destroyed. This tree is the source of energy, power, air, and magic in that forest. Without it, the whole ecosystem collapses and people will die.

Refusing to listen, the queen, burned down the forest with the children in the forest. Strong wind started moving around in circle around the dying tree and with her magical gesture, the forest was gone, so as the children.


End file.
